


Little Tease

by Cody_kun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, I'm serious this is major daddy kink, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_kun/pseuds/Cody_kun
Summary: You were a good girl, sometimes. You were quiet, and docile, and so well-behaved that you nearly put Elizabeth 3rd to shame. Other times, you tried to push his buttons; he knew you did. No one was that coy by accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> I'm trash, I know. Also, I'm sorry I'm inactive  
> Again  
> I'm sure nobody's surprised lmao it's kind of my thing to go inactive for months at a time
> 
> Thank you guys for your support and comments and general kindness with everything though <3333 And hopefully some old fans are into MysMe!!! It's great and I'm in hell!! Kill me!!!
> 
> I haven't played Jumin's route yet, so hopefully I didn't butcher his character too badly. Also, writing reader insert fanfiction is something I swore I'd never, ever do, but here we are. :[ Yikes. Sixteen-year-old me is crying
> 
> Daddy kink ahoy!

You were a good girl, sometimes. You were quiet, and docile, and so well-behaved that you nearly put Elizabeth 3rd to shame.   
  
Other times, you tried to push his buttons; he knew you did. No one was that coy by accident.  
  
You’d rile him up with your shy little smile, with hidden gestures only he could see. You’d cross your legs and cuddle up to his side, purring like a contented cat, and he’d scratch behind your ears, absentmindedly as he did his work. The two of you painted a serene scene.   
  
On the surface, all was innocent, but deep down, he knew.  
  
He knew when you shifted closer, warm lips brushing against his neck, just above the collar of his shirt; he knew when you crossed your legs tighter, skirt bunching between your willowy thighs; he knew when you grasped his suit jacket in your hands, painted nails digging into the pressed cashmere that you wanted something _more._  
  
“Jumin…” You bat your doe eyes up at him, tone sweet as honey. “I’m bored.”  
  
His jaw tightens as his pulse jumps; he can practically taste his heart beating, it pounds so hard, so high up in his throat.  
  
“Well…” Softly, he closes his laptop, pausing only a moment before he turns to you. “We can’t have that, can we?”  
  
You lay back with a smile of triumph; you always get your way.  
  
“Nope!” You throw your arms well above your head, your shirt rising just high enough to reveal your belly-button. With a giggle, you tilt your head. “What should we do?”  
  
A thousand pictures flicker in his mind’s eye, but Jumin shakes his head, and takes a steadying breath.  
  
“Whatever you’d like, my love.”  
  
“Could we…” You look to the ceiling. “Go out for ice cream?”  
  
His lip twitches.  
  
“If you so desire.”  
  
“Or...we could watch movies!”  
  
“...If that’s what you want.”  
  
“Or…” Your eyes settle on his, twinkling in a way he knows all too well. “We could...have fun?”  
  
He swallows hard.  
  
“...If that’s what you want, love.”  
  
You shift onto your hands and knees, then, and inch closer, crawling into his lap. His body is stiff, jaw held tightly, but he pulls you flush once you settle in. You smile.  
  
“I love you, Daddy.”  
  
Jumin’s eyes go dark.  
  
“I know you do,” he breathes, kissing just beneath your ear. “Daddy loves you, too.”  
  
You pout, wiggling in his lap; he grips your hips, but whether he’s trying to still you or pull you tighter is impossible to discern. With a huff, you cross your arms, wrinkling your shirt but emphasizing your bust. Jumin gulps.  
  
“Daddy loves his cat more than he loves me.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” he sighs, hooded gaze meeting yours. “I love you both.”  
  
 _“Sure_ you do.”  
  
Jumin’s lip twitches.  
  
“You know I love my little girl,” he says, pressing his forehead against yours. “And I’ll do anything to show her how much I do.”  
  
“Anything?” You bite your lip and wiggle your hips. His sharp breath betrays his shattering resolve, though his expression doesn’t offer a clue—not to the untrained eye, at least. “Even if she wants naughty things?”  
  
 _“Especially_ if she wants naughty things,” he growls, a shadow falling across his handsome face. His grip grows tighter, but instead of holding you in place, he’s begun guiding your hips against his. “But only if she tells me what those naughty things are.”  
  
This is a game; you know it, and so does he. Unfortunately for you, he’s much better at playing to win. You’re only along for the ride.   
  
“Daddy…” Your cheeks redden, a crimson blush spreading across the bridge of your nose. “That’s not fair!”  
  
“It’s more than fair, my love,” he says, his expression growing less and less like the mask he often wears. “After all, you sent such naughty messages during Daddy’s meeting today…” And to think, he'd almost forgotten.  
  
Your heart hammers.  
  
“What if someone had looked over Daddy’s shoulder? What if they’d seen the lewd things you’d written?”  
  
“Daddy wouldn’t let that happen,” you murmur with a pout. “Daddy’s too smart for that.”  
  
He chuckles.  
  
“But why, my love,” he breathes, raising his hips in a gentle roll, “are your thoughts embarrassing now?”  
  
You gasp as he raises his hips again, grinding his growing bulge against your sex.  
  
“Why, my dearest ___, is it alright to tease me when you know there’s no retribution?”  
  
Before you can blink, you’re on your back; and he’s much more imposing when he looms above you. Your body begins to shake, skirt flipped against your stomach, leaving you much too exposed from the force with which you were moved.  
  
“What?” His smirk widens at your wide-eyed silence. “Cat got your tongue?”  
  
You glower up at him, heart almost pounding against your rib cage.  
  
“N-no…”  
  
“Then I suppose you’ve run out of excuses.”  
  
His kiss is as smoldering as it is sudden; your legs wind around his waist, a soft gasp escaping your lips as his bulge presses against your core. He rocks against you, your own hips bucking in response, and soon you’ve established a familiar rhythm, one that leaves you aching for more than a clothed imitation.  
  
“Daddy,” you whine between hard kisses. You tug at his jacket; his hand slides beneath your shirt. “No fair!”  
  
With a chuckle, he sheds it, then his vest, and before his designer clothes hit the carpet you’re on your stomach, hips raised high in the air. It feels as though all of the blood in your body rushes to your face.  
  
“Dadd—y—“  
  
He spanks you; your body jolts from the sting.  
  
“N-No—fai—“  
  
Again.  
  
“A-Ah!“  
  
Soft kisses pepper your thighs, your buttocks. You try to press your knees together, but strong hands pry them farther apart.  
  
“Don’t misbehave.”  
  
You whimper, but nod, hot cheek pressed against the cool leather couch.  
  
“Y-Yes, sir.”  
  
“Now,” he says, his voice so dark it makes you squirm, “what do you say?”  
  
You press your lips tightly together. With a chuckle, he bites your buttocks, just shy of painfully: a warning.  
  
“I won’t ask twice.”  
  
You whine, knees shaking as something presses over your panties, against your core.  
  
“I-I’m...sorry?”  
  
He lets out a hard breath; you moan, wiggling your hips against his face.  
  
“Good girl.”  
  
In an instant his tongue drags against you; his hands spread your ass, though your panties, unfortunately enough, remain a barrier between you and heaven.  
  
“Daddy…” Your voice is quiet, nearly a whisper. “P-please…”  
  
“I’m more than allowed to tease you, ___.” He mouths your core again; his hot breath teases you through a thin layer of lace. “Especially after the way you’ve teased me.”  
  
“But I s-said I was s-sorry!” you whine, shaking your hips. He smirks, hands running along your thighs, pushing your skirt even further up. “That—don’t h-hold it against me!” You toss a look back at him, eyes wide and pleading. “Please, Daddy? I’ll be _really_ good…”  
  
It’s as if the wheels in Jumin’s mind are visible; in an instant, a switch is flipped, and your panties are yanked halfway down your thighs, leaving you entirely bare. You shake harder, teeth chattering.  
  
“Oh…” Your body curls like a cat’s, arms stretched before you, ass raised high as his hot breath fans against your core. “Daddy…”  
  
His tongue slides between your folds, thumbs holding you open wide; your cheeks burn, your heart won’t slow, but the tingling between your hips takes precedence over something as futile as shame.  
  
Jumin’s tongue slides up-and-down, again and again, so slowly it’s maddening. You bite your lip and curl your fingers against your palm, but you know if this keeps up you’re bound to lose your mind. You know _he_ knows it, too.  
  
But before you can protest, before you can whine, his tongue swirls against your clit.  
  
Your hips buck forward only to be harshly yanked back; he sucks you into his mouth, playing with your lips and tonguing your clit while his hands slide up your body, beneath your loosely-hanging shirt, cupping your breasts over your thin, lace bra.  
  
“Daddy!” you cry, grinding your hips against his face; with a feral growl his hands slide back to your hips, gripping you tightly, guiding you along as you ride his face. “Ngh

Before you’ve received more than a taste, however, he pulls away.  
  
You could cry, you’re so frustrated; of _course_ he’d turn this into some sort of lesson. But already, you’d been spanked; you’d been teased; you’d been forced to apologize. You couldn’t fathom what else he wanted.  
  
“Love.” You look back at him, eyes so blurry you can only make out a hazy outline of his face. “Get on your knees.”   



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for sin

You comply with a weak nod, turning your shaking body to face him — and then you pause, heart stuttering as you drink him in. His posture speaks of unwavering confidence: back held straight, arms stretched across the back of the couch, and his chin tilted high while his sharp eyes watch your every move. It takes you a moment to remember what he told you to do.   
  
“___.”   
  
You scramble onto the floor and to your knees, his legs spread wide as you settle between them. Your eyes flicker up to his face, and slowly, you lean forward, nuzzling just above his belt. You even dare to give his stomach a little kiss.   
  
His smirk is amused, perhaps even fond, but you can tell he’s growing impatient. Though it would be fun to see how far you can push him tonight, you choose to stay on his good side — your behind is still a bit sore, after all, and you know there are more where those two spanks came from.   
  
With trembling hands, you unbuckle his belt and undo his fly, fishing him out of his grey suit pants. Your cheeks couldn’t be any redder, you’re sure of it, as you take his hot cock in your hands.   
  
It’s a daunting task, pleasuring a man such as Jumin, but one you’re glad to complete. Considering the length of your relationship, you begin to wonder if these nerves will ever completely fade. It feels like the first night every time you’re together.   
  
A tap against your chin breaks you out of your reverie.   
  
“Love.” Jumin’s tone is fond. “Open your mouth.”   
  
You puff out your cheeks.   
  
“I was  _ gonna  _ before you  _ distracted _ me.”   
  
“Distracted you?” His eyebrow twitches, as does his lip; laughter dances in his eyes. “...I see.”   
  
“Hmph.”   
  
Your stomach flips, but you open your mouth, per his  _ unnecessary _ instructions, and take him in.   
  
Your tongue swirls against the swollen head, tasting him; you wiggle your hips, your own pesky arousal flaring hotter as he lets out a sharp breath. The little noise helps boost your confidence, and you take him deeper, lips burning from the stretch of his length as it slides down until it hits the back of your throat.   
  
With a moan, you slide off, only until you can breathe, then take him in again — again — again — before finally, he grabs hold of you by your hair and begins to move you on his own. Your heart flutters; you love it when he takes control.   
  
“Mm — ngh — “ Your watery eyes flutter open, darting to his face; as your gazes meet, your own lecherous and  _ hungry,  _ he groans, tossing his head back and screwing his eyes shut.   
  
“___.” He grits his teeth, raising his hips to better fuck your mouth. You gag, drool slipping past your lips, but before you can take a proper breath his cock bumps against the back of your throat again. You begin to go limp, dropping your tongue in your mouth and relaxing your jaw the best you can; judging by the taste of his pre-cum, you determine this to have been a wise decision.    
  
Before you can taste much more, however, he pulls you off, his hands shaking terribly as they hold your hot, wet face. You pout.   
  
“Daddy…” You’re ready to pitch a fit — until you meet his eyes, that is. You can tell by that dark gaze that he’s about to snap.    
  
Your stomach flips.   
  
“Hands and knees.”   
  
You nod and scramble back onto the couch, wishing it were a bit wider as you spread your legs and raise your ass.   
  
“Spread yourself.”   
  
With a squeak, you do as asked, reaching behind you and spreading your buttocks open. You know he’s staring, and nearly flip your skirt down as embarrassment makes your heart pound in your ears.    
  
As though he can sense this, Jumin is suddenly behind you, hot cock sliding against your pulsing core, but not pressing inside. You gasp, then groan, rubbing your face against the couch in an attempt to hide.   
  
“Please,” you rasp out, biting your lip. “Don’t tease me, Daddy.”   
  
He chuckles, gripping your hips, rubbing your smooth thighs as his cock bumps against you.   
  
“When have I ever?”   
  
You _ almost  _ retort, but whatever you were going to say is lost as he pushes into you, spreading you open wide and causing your knees to buckle. He’s prepared, however, and grips your hips tightly, holding you steady before bucking his hips against you, burying himself deep inside your cunt.   
  
“Oh — D-Daddy — “ You gasp, tears springing to your eyes. It burns just barely, but quickly, you begin to wiggle your hips, spurring him on. “Please, please — “   
  
He rolls his hips in a wide circle; your body goes limp. You can feel his cock rubbing against places  _ so deep _ inside of you you’re scared you might cum before things actually start. With a gasp, you bite your lip harder, trying to fight off the heat pooling in your belly.   
  
Behind you, Jumin chuckles, and any hope you had of controlling yourself is thrown out the window.   
  
He sets a steady pace, one you can handle, but the force of his every thrust has you moaning louder, louder until you cover your own mouth for fear of being heard (by whom, you don’t know).   
  
“No,” Jumin breathes, draping his body over yours and grabbing for your wrists. You don’t bother to fight him as he pulls you back, lifting your chest off of the couch and causing your head to loll forward. “Bad girl.”   
  
“D-Dah — ddy — “ you moan, his thrusts causing your covered breasts to bounce. He growls, rolling his hips against you so perfectly your mouth falls open and a long, high moan leaves your lips. “Y-Y-e — s — “   
  
“Is this what my little girl likes?” he breathes, pounding into you. “Being powerless? Relinquishing all control to _ me?” _   
  
You whine, but nod, biting your lip as your body grows hotter.   
  
“Y — es — “ You gasp as suddenly, he lets go of your wrists; but before you can fall, his arms wrap around your waist, his hands sliding beneath your shirt, fondling you over your bra. “Ngh!”   
  
“So noisy,” he breathes against your cheek; his hot breath makes you throb. “Your body, your voice — you’re so _ loud, _ love.”   
  
In response, all you can do is prove his point by moaning again, so high and loud it’s almost a scream.   
  
“You’re getting wetter — can you feel it?” He clicks his tongue. “You’re making a mess of the couch, love.”   
  
“Daddy!” You whine, cunt throbbing, body twisting. You reach for his arms, holding on for dear life. “N-No — I — I’m s-s — orry — “   
  
“Shh,” he rasps out, voice gone hoarse; his fingers slide against your lips, and gratefully, you part them, letting him in. “Don’t apologize — it’s not like you can help it, hm?”   
  
You nod, sucking on his fingers, sliding your tongue between them; your hips bounce on their own, meeting his every upwards thrust and forcing him so deep you swear you can feel him in your stomach.   
  
“You’re close,” he breathes; and you can tell by how hard his cock is, by how it twitches inside of you that he is, too. “Don’t hold back, love — you know Daddy loves to watch you cum.”   
  
As if on command your eyes roll back and you let yourself go, mewling, whining, and bouncing on his hard cock as your nails dig into his arms. He grunts against your ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth, teasing you with his breath and body and voice —   
  
“Daddy!“ you sob, rocking your hips against his, again and again and again —   
  
You toss your head against his shoulder with a loud cry, your thighs closing, body trembling as pleasure washes over you, making you see stars. With a soft gasp of your name, Jumin gives a few last, weak pumps of his hips before you feel his warmth spread inside of you, causing your pleasure to pique again.   
  
“___,” he moans, breath hot against your ear. “Such a good girl…”   
  
As you begin to come down, you smile, relaxing against him, panting as your thighs tremble. As his own pleasure ebbs, he peppers you with kisses, causing your heart to flutter and your lips to grin.   
  
“Thank you, Daddy,” you say, arching your neck to let him plant more kisses, “for letting me cum.”   
  
“Mm,” he breathes, hands rubbing your breasts, your stomach, pressing against your abdomen. You gasp, softly; you can feel his cum inside of you, threatening to spill as he pulls out of you.    
  
Jumin tucks himself away and stands, leaving you kneeling on the couch, thighs pressed tightly together and muscles clenched — and not to mention, face crimson red. Jumin smiles.   
  
“Come,” he says, offering his hand to help you stand. Once you do, with wobbly legs, he lifts you into his arms. “Let’s get cleaned up, shall we?”   
  
He kisses you firmly on the lips, and you sigh, wrapping your arms around his neck.   
  
“I love you, Daddy.”   
  
Jumin kisses the top of your head.   
  
“I love you too, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and/or leave kudos if you enjoyed!! it lets me know i should keep writing!!!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, this wasn't going to be a cliffhanger, but then I realized I work in the morning and this is gonna take a little while to crank out. (A little while meaning a few more hours lmao I'll probs update tomorrow) 
> 
> If you enjoyed please leave kudos or a comment! Thank you so much for reading! <3 
> 
> Until next time!!


End file.
